A Seasoned Search!/Transcript
This is a transcript of A Seasoned Search in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. Narrator: - Ash Ketchum: I can't wait to taste the food. Shoutmon: Yeah me too. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: What was that? - Mallow: (Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series theme song starts) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Seasoned Search! All Heroes: Alright let's eat! (everyone taste it and then zapped) Mallow: Kiawe: Mallow what's in the stew with it? Quick Draw Mcgraw: '''It's taste thundering! '''Dan Kuso: And it taste static too. Goku: That move looks familiar. Ash Ketchum: Must be Pikachu's thunderbolt. Goku: Oh yeah, that's it. Sir Loungelot: '''It's very zapping! '''Huckleberry Hound: '''That's electrifying. '''Wally Gator: '''Me too! Mallow: Kiawe: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Friends for Dinner song starts) Chomper Friends for dinner I gotta have friends for dinner I'm gonna get couple of those, a couple of these. Things from the bushes and things from the trees I think they're yucky, but I know they'll please My friends for dinner. Heroes Friends for Dinner Ketchum He just want to have friends for dinner Takenouchi He wants to have Three-horn soup Himi And Littlefoot strew Vegeta You won't think it's funny when he chews on you Kanbara That's not a very nice thing to do Heroes To have friends for dinner Littlefoot He can't eat vegetables only meat Cera He'll munch and he'll crunch those little duck feet Petrie If he just eats Spike Wouldn't that be enough? Orimoto He would spit out Cera cause she's too tough Cera Hey! Heroes Friends for dinner don't wanna be friends for dinner Ducky We rather sink in the mud Petrie Fall out of the tree Cera Roll the rock right into the sea Heroes One thing we know we don't wanna be is friends for dinner. Makimoto He'll gnaw your arm and he'll nibble your leg. Littlefoot But we've known Chomper since he was an egg Kamiya He'll bite off your beak Kamiya That would hurt. Cera Petrie pot pie Petrie And Ducky desert heroes Friends for dinner Don't wanna be friends for dinner Nonaka Don't wanna be Spike a la mode Guilmon Or liver of duck Chomper: (Spoken) I wonder if it taste good. (bites the leaf and spits it out) heroes Yuck! Cera You know you've run out of luck when your... heroes Friends for dinner Chomper Friends for dinner Littlefoot Just friends for dinner heroes Friends for dinner. (the song ends) - - - - '''All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Bounsweet! - - - - - - - - Mikey Kudo: (see a different color Woobat) Hey,who's that Pokemon? Ash Ketchum: It's a Woobat! Inuyasha: Woobat! Miroku: Rotom analyzes on him. Rotom Pokedex: Woobat the Bat Pokemon a Psychic/Flying type. The heart-shaped mark left on a body after a Woobat has been attached to it is said to bring good fortune. Goku: Yeah,but this Woobat has different color. Emerl: It must be a Shiny Pokemon. Clover: Oh I love shiny Pokemon they are the prettiest color I ever seen. - - - - - Madison Taylor: Emolga use Thunderbolt! (Emolga fires her attack and hit Woobat.) Madison Taylor: Friend Ball go! (Woobat caught inside the Friend Ball and shake seven times and then capture complete.) Madison Taylor: I caught a Woobat! Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: Great catch Madison! Sakura Avalon: Alright you caught your very first shiny Pokemon. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Rotom Pokedex: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket! - Goku: Team Rocket? Ash Ketchum: Yeah bad guys try to steal Pokemon. Yamacha: - - - - - - Ryo Sanada: Armor of the Wildfire! Daogi! Kento Rei Fang: Hardrock! Cye Mori: Torrent! Rowen Hashiba: Strata! Sage Date: Halo! (Ryo and his friends are armor up.) - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket and Emerl's enemies! Raphael: Not you creeps again. - - - - - - (Bounsweet began to evolve) Wally Gator: '''She's evolving! Musa: Whoa! Runo Misaki: Tigerra is Bounsweeet... Tigerra: Yes Bounsweet is ready to evolve. Pan: Bounsweet what's happening to you? (Bounsweet evolve to Steene) Mallow: What just happened? Ash Ketchum: Bounsweet evolved! Drago: Nice! Flora: Wow! (Littlefoot and his friends gasp in surprised) Guido: Wow! (All villians shocked) Jessie: I care a lot now! James: Boniger's so cute! Freakazoid: Whoa! Shun Kazami: What did Bounsweet evolved into now, Skyress? Skyress: Bounsweet evolved into Steene, Shun. Emerl: Rotom anaylzes on Steene. Rotom Pokedex: Steene a Fruit Pokemon a grass-type. Steene's hard sepals are highly developed for protection, making its Double Slap move very powerful. (Steene use Double Slap on Meowth) Preyas Diablo: Looks like Steene learn to use Double Slap. (Steene use Magical Leaf as a new move) Preyas: What did Steene learn another move? Gorem: Steene has learn to use Magical Leaf. Mallow: Ash Ketchum: Rowlet use Peck! (Rowlet use Peck and destory Team Rocket's machine.) Sakura Avalon: Pidove come on out! (Pidove pop out the pokeball.) Sakura Avalon: Pidove use Air Cutter! (Pidove fires attacks and hit Meowth, as Pidove happy and began to evolve.) Sakura Avalon: What's happening? Ash Ketchum: Look! Goku: Pidove is evolving! (Pidove evolves into Tranquill) Takato Matsuki: Pidove evolved into Tranquill. Meilin Rae: Wow! '''Sango: Awesome! Goten: Who's that Pokemon? Rotom Pokedex: Tranquill the Wild Pidgeon Pokemon. A Normal and Flying type and the evolved form of Pidove. No matter where in the world it goes,it knows where its nest is,so it never gets separated from its Trainer. Sakura Avalon: Alright Tranquill you evolved. Ready for new attack? (Tranquill nods) Sakura Avalon: Okay,Tranquill use Aerial Ace! (Tranquill use new move Aerial Ace and hit Team Rocket and the villians) Mallow: What move is that? Ash Ketchum: Her Tranquill learn to use Aerial Ace. Kero: Awesome! Rowen Hashiba: Now that's what I call bullseye. Mallow: Steene use Double Slap! - - - - Ash Ketchum: Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Goku: Kamehame - - - (The heroes sees Bewear running off with Team Rocket) Team Rocket: Off with a chubby-cheeked blast! Skipper: Seriously that no good Bewear always came to their rescue. Emerl: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Madison caught a shiny Woobat as her new Pokemon. On top of that Sakura's Pidove evolves into Tranquill. (the episode ends)